Goombella
Goombella is a very smart and sassy female Goomba, and is Mario's first partner in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Goombella came to Rogueport to look for the seven Crystal Stars and find the legendary treasure behind the Thousand-Year Door. As she was asking for information about the Crystal Stars, she was attacked by Lord Crump. When she didn't tell him anything, he decided to take her to the X-Naut Fortress, but Mario appeared and defeated Crump. Mario and Goombella escaped his army of X-Nauts and they talked to Professor Frankly, who was also researching the Thousand-Year Door. The three of them found the Thousand-Year Door in Rogueport Sewers, and with Mario's Magical Map they discovered the location of the first Crystal Star, in Petal Meadows. Mario and Goombella went to Petal Meadows to find the Crystal Star, and found out from the Koopas of Petalburg that the dragon Hooktail had the Crystal Star. Along the way a Koopa named Koops joined Mario's party as well. They defeated Hooktail and got the first Crystal Star. Mario, Goombella, and Koops traveled through more areas such as the Boggly Woods, Glitzville, and Twilight Town, meeting more partners and getting more Crystal Stars, but at one point the doppelganger, Doopliss, stole Mario's name and body, and made Mario's four partners - Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, and Yoshi - think he was Mario. They fought alongside him against Mario and Vivian, and when Mario defeated Doopliss, their true identities were revealed to the others, realizing Doopliss tricked them. They traveled more areas like Keelhaul Key, and X-Naut Fortress until they had all seven Crystal Stars, the last obtained by defeating Crump a final time. They then opened the Thousand-Year Door and entered the Palace of Shadow, where they eventually defeated Grodus, Bowser, and, finally, the evil demon (and legendary treasure behind the Thousand-Year Door), the Shadow Queen, saving the world from destruction. Following this, Goombella and Professor Frankly began studying more lore and mysteries in Rogueport, and Goombella sent Mario an email saying what she and the rest of his partners were up to, meeting them during her travels across the lands they've been to. There was something she was going to tell Mario at the end, but decided to keep it a secret. It is unknown what this is. Goombella has a tendency to break the fourth wall; one particular instance, when tattling the Cheep-Cheep in charge of the blimp tickets in Glitzville, she says Cheep-Cheeps have been appearing in many Mario games, and then says "I just broke through the fourth wall, didn't I?" At another, she tattles the gatekeeper in Twilight Town and says without them, the games would be beaten too easily. After Mario returned to Rogueport, Goombella and the rest of Mario's partners were waiting for him, and continued to travel with him and fight alongside him when he made a comback in the Glitz Pit and defeated Bonetail in the Pit of 100 Trials. In Super Paper Mario, Goombella's Catch Card can be obtained by beating the Duel of 100, which can only be done after beating the game. She also appeared in a picture with the rest of Mario's partners, in Mario's house. Abilities Goombella's ability outside battle is the Tattle, where she gives Mario information on an area or character. In battle, her techniques are: *Headbonk *Tattle *Multibonk - 3 FP, Level 2 *Rally Wink - 4 FP, Level 3 At Level 1, she has 10 HP. At Level 2, she has 20 HP. At Level 3, she has 30 HP. Trivia *Goombella plays a similar role to Goombario from the first Paper Mario, as both are Mario's first partner, both are Goombas, and have similar attacks, including Tattle. Goombario, however, instead of an ability to make Mario attack twice per turn he has an ability to charge his attack power. *Even if Goombella is not Level 2, she can still use Multibonk (which she learns at Level 2) when fighting alongside Doopliss. Category:Goombas Category:Partners Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door characters Category:Boss partners Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Allies